Suki
by Kiyomizu Ran
Summary: Kazusa bertemu dengan laki-laki aneh yang kelakuannya seperti kucing. Perlahan-lahan Kazusa mengetahui masa lalunya dan perlahan-lahan pula perasaan cinta tumbuh dihati Kazusa. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mind to RnR?#Summary gaje#


**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **Story:** Suki © Kiyomizu Ran

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Romance; Friendship

 **Peringatan :** AU, OOC, Ancur, Gaje, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Suki ~**

"Ha! Kenapa harus kesiangan sih?!" seru seorang murid perempuan berambut blonde yang memiliki mata blue saffire dan jangan lupa dengan bando telinga kelinci yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kujyou Kazusa, itulah nama murid perempuan itu. Anak kedua dari keluarga Kujyou itu, kini tengah terburu-buru pergi ke sekolahnya karena bel jam masuk sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dia terburu-buru—maksudnya dibulan ini.

Kazusa setiap bulan pasti akan terburu-buru ke sekolah seperti ini, karena alarmnya tidak ada dirumah. Alarm yang dimaksud bukanlah alarm biasa, alarm yang dimaksud adalah kakaknya. Yang tak lain bernama Kujyou Kazune.

Setiap pagi biasanya Kazune akan membangunkan Kazusa dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi karena sibuk di perusahaan yang sedang dijalaninya, untuk beberapa kali Kazune akan lembur di perusahaannya dan tidak bisa pulang.

Kazusa terus menggayung sepedanya dengan cepat. "Aku harus sampai secepat mungkin!" gumam Kazusa.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki berambut gelap lompat dari tembok pembatas yang ada disebelah Kazusa, kemudian ia berdiri tepat di jalur sepeda Kazusa. "Hwaaaaa!" pekik Kazusa sambil membelokkan sepedanya agar tidak menabrak laki-laki itu.

GBRAK!

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sepeda yang dikendarai Kazusa menabrak tembok dan rusak.

"Ugh.. sakiit," gumam Kazusa. Lalu dia tersadar akan keadaan sepedanya. "Oh! tidak! Sepedaku!" pekik Kazusa sambil menatap sepedanya yang sudah rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut gelap dengan mata yang mirip kucing itu.

Kazusa langsung menatap orang yang bertanya itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau!" gumam Kazusa geram.

"Gara-gara kau sepedaku rusak! Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sekolah dengan cepat, hah?!" ucap Kazusa kesal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau semacamnya. Laki-laki itu malah menatap sekeliling, seperti tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kazusa. Dan ketika ia melihat laki-laki berjas hitam dan kacamata hitam, ia pun lari dan entah mengapa, ia menarik tangan Kazusa untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku! laki-laki aneh!" seru Kazusa sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi tidak bisa karena genggaman laki-laki itu cukup kuat.

Laki-laki itu tidak menanggapi Kazusa. Kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang cukup sepi dan berhenti untuk berisitirahat. "Huf.. huf.. huf.. hei! Ke.. napa.. kau me..narik..ku?!" tanya Kazusa disela-sela menarik nafas. Berlarian seperti itu membuat nafasnya cepat terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Seperti baru menyadarinya, laki-laki itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya. "Ha! Maafkan aku! aku tidak sengaja menarikmu!" ujar laki-laki itu.

Kazusa menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya kini dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menarik Kazusa agar mengikutinya?! Dan kenapa ia tidak kehabisan nafas setelah lari seperti tadi?!.

"Kau sudah merusak sepedaku! Lalu menarikku dan kau tidak sadar?!" bentak Kazusa kesal.

Laki-laki itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huh! Kenapa aku bisa sial seperti ini?" tanya Kazusa yang lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Kazusa melirik jam tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia histeris. "Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini?! 7 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi! Kalau aku terlambat guru killer itu akan—Ahhh! Ini salah mu!" seru Kazusa sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kazusa. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Kau imut,"

Kazusa menatap kesal laki-laki itu.

"Kau sekolah di SMA Sakura Gaoka kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Kazusa tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak mempedulikan laki-laki itu. "Aku tahu jalan pintas kesana," ucap laki-laki itu.

Kazusa langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya," pinta Kazusa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tinggal melewati jalan ini saja," ucap laki-laki bermata kucing itu.

Kazusa sepertinya kesusahan ketika mengikuti laki-laki itu. Bukan karena laki-laki itu terlalu cepat atau semacamnya. Tapi karena jalan yang mereka lewati ini tidak biasa untuk Kazusa. "Hei, bukankah ini berbahaya?" tanya Kazusa sambil terus memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah sering melewati jalan seperti ini dan tidak berbahaya," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ugh! Kau ini benar-benar laki-laki yang aneh! dan kau bilang tidak berbahaya?! Kita berjalan di tembok pembatas seperti ini kau bilang tidak berbahaya?!" bentak Kazusa kesal.

Yup. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di tembok pembatas seperti kucing. Kazusa tidak mengira kalau jalan pintas yang dikatakan laki-laki itu adalah jalan kucing.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar seperti kuc— hwaaa!" pekik Kazusa ketika ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

JDUAG!

Kazusa terjatuh ke sisi kanan dan kepalanya yang pertama menyentuh tanah. "Ugh.. sakitnya" rintih Kazusa sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya laki-laki itu, yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Kazusa dan mencoba membantu Kazusa untuk bangun.

"Ya.. ya.. tidak apa," ujar Kazusa yang sebenarnya masih kesakitan. Lalu ia menatap sekeliling dan ia menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai disekolah. Sepertinya ia terjatuh di halaman belakang sekolah, cukup dekat dengan kelasnya.

Kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya."Aku harus pergi sekarang, terimakasih sudah menunjukkan jalan kucing itu walau aku terjatuh sih, " ujar Kazusa sambil berlari menjauh.

"Sama-sama," ujar laki-laki itu. "Sampai ketemu nanti"

Kazusa tidak mengerti maksud laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, mungkin itu hanya sekedar gurauan laki-laki mata kucing itu.

Sekarang Kazusa mengerti maksud laki-laki itu. mereka benar-benar bertemu lagi. Kazusa menatap laki-laki mata kucing tadi yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya, memakai seragam sekolah yang sama.

"Kuga Jin, yoroshiku" ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum

'Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa dia ada disini?! Kenapa dia menjadi teman sekelasku?!' pekik Kazusa dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Inilah Fic Gaje Ran XwX

Mohon reviewnya Minna ..


End file.
